1. Field of Invention
At least one embodiment of the invention relates generally to a method and system for providing uninterruptible, regulated power to critical and/or sensitive loads. More specifically, at least one embodiment of the invention relates to utilizing a static bypass switch to provide a dual mains Uninterruptible Power System (UPS).
2. Discussion of Related Art
The use of an uninterruptible power system (UPS) to provide power to a critical load is known. Known uninterruptible power systems include on-line UPS's, off-line UPS's, line interactive UPS's as well as others. On-line UPS's typically utilize a double conversion topology to provide conditioned AC power as well as back-up AC power to an AC output upon interruption of a primary source of AC power at an AC input. On-line UPS's may further include a static bypass switch that allows the AC input to provide power directly from an AC power source to the AC output under certain conditions, such as internal malfunction of the UPS, or load current transients (inrush or fault clearing).